Pardonne moi
by jess-skaa
Summary: PRÉSENTEMENT EN RÉÉCRITURE ! / Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre.
1. 27 août, Là haut

_**Genre** : Fanfiction_

**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre.

**Couple** : Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours.

**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent.

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre._

Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_27 août - là-haut_**

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Naruto marchait dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Ses vêtements, trempés par la pluie, lui collaient à la peau, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas et continuait à errer sans but précis.

¤ _Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose._ ¤, pensa-t-il, amer.

Puis, sans s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva devant l'appartement de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il grimpa sur la balustrade et resta là, perché sur le balcon de son rival, sous la pluie battante. Naruto se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde. Sasuke habitait tout en haut, dans le plus spacieux logement de l'immeuble.

¤ _Si quelqu'un tombait d'aussi haut accidentellement, par exemple moi, il aurait bien de la chance s'il réussissait à s'en sortir... C'est si simple de disparaître... Un faux pas et on n'existe plus... Il me suffirait de grimper sur ces barreaux, de fermer les yeux, respirer un bon coup et puis sauter... Ou bien alors je pourrait me glisser nu dans le lit de Sasuke pour qu'il m'étripe. Mais j'imagine que la première option est moins douloureuse... _¤

Il enjamba alors la barrière et s'assit dessus.

¤ _Tout paraît si petit d'ici, si minuscule, si loin. Tellement de choses pourraient de produire et l'on ne s'en apercevrait même pas._ ¤

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte coulissante derrière lui s'ouvrir.

- « Naruto ? »

En entendant son nom, il se retourna surpris.

- « Oups. Je t'ai réveillé. », dit-il, ennuyé.

- « Oh, non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-là Naruto ?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé chez moi ? »

Le blond se retourna vers le village.

- « J'aime bien la vue.

- Et bien sûr, tu ne t'es pas dis qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que la pluie cesse. »

Il tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire en coin.

- « J'aime bien la pluie. », l'informa-t-il.

- « Mais tu aimeras probablement moins la pneumonie que tu risques d'attraper si tu restes encore longtemps dehors.

- T'inquiètes, je suis solide. C'est pas une petite douche froide qui aura raison de moi. », fit-il en se retournant, une subtile tristesse amère dans la voix.

Sasuke s'avança alors et s'installa â côté de lui.

- « Euh... Sasuke, j'ai dis que moi j'étais coriace, mais toi par contre t'es pas à l'abri des microbes. Tu devrais rentrer au chand chez toi avant de tomber malade.

- Je suis plus solide que toi baka*!

- Désolé, mais je ne crois pas non. »

S'en suivit alors une course-poursuite dans les rues désertes du village ponctuée par les rires de Naruto et les grognement de rage de Sasuke. Après un temps, le brun le perdit de vue, ce qui l'enragea encore plus.

° _Où est-ce qu'il est ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de passer la nuit à lui courir après. _°

Il se retourna après avoir entendu ce qui lui sembla un bruit de chute. L'Uchiwa se dirigea donc vers la ruelle d'où résonnait de faibles plaintes. Il y trouva celui qu'il cherchait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Il était accroupi par terre, serrant sa poitrine d'une main tremblante.

- « Pas maintenant. », supplia-t-il, si faiblement que Sasuke l'entendit à peine.

- « Naruto, ça va ? », s'enquit-il en s'approchant, inquiet.

Le blond sursauta, embarrassé.

¤ _Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Sasuke ne dois pas savoir. Pas maintenant. _¤

Il se mit alors à rigoler, espérant pouvoir ainsi masquer une grimace de douleur.

- « Oui, oui, j'ai juste glissé. »

Il se grattait le derrière de la tête, signe qu'il mentait.

° _Non, mais tu me prends pour un idiot ? Si tu crois que je vais avaler ça. _°

Naruto tenta de se relever et Sasuke vint l'aider, voyant bien qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

- « Naruto tu tiens à peine debout.

- « Mais non c'est rien. », réfuta-t-il alors qu'il s'accrochait à Sasuke pour ne pas retomber.

- « Je ne te crois pas. Viens, je t'emmènes chez moi.

- Mon appart' est juste à côté. Je vais rentrer me reposer et demain tout ira mieux. »

Naruto commença à s'éloigner et Sasuke le suivi.

- « Attends, je t'accompagne.

- Arrête d'insister, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Je vais très bien et je peux rentrer seul. », protesta-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton, exaspéré.

- « Ça va, je voulais juste être gentil pour une fois. Tu peux crever tout seul au fond d'une ruelle si ça te chante, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! », s'exclama-t-il, vexé, avant de s'éloigner et de laisser derrière lui un Naruto toujours chancelant.

¤ _Pardonne-moi, Sasuke. Un jour tu comprendras. Mais pas maintenant. _¤

* * *

* Baka - Idiot

**_Reviews ?? _**


	2. 3 septembre, Risque

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 (j'avais oublié) **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° _Pensées de Sasuke_ °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

3 septembre - Risque

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évènement. Comme il l'avait dit, Naruto était en pleine forme le lendemain. Sasuke lui avait demandé de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé la veille, mais le blond lui avait répété encore que ce n'était que le résultat de la fatigue. L'Uchiwa avait accepté de se contenter de cette réponse, mais seulement pour l'instant. Il finirait par découvrir la vérité.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment déjà et les deux adolescents venaient de terminer une dure journée de travail. Ils marchaient silencieusement, ce qui inquiéta Sasuke. Ce comportement était inhabituel de la part de Naruto. Avait-il eu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Et si c'était grave ? Le blond ouvrit finalement la bouche, pour son grand soulagement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ceux qui vivent au jour le jour, qui prennent des risques ? »

Il médita quelques secondes sa question, surpris.

° _C'est bien Naruto qui vient de me demander ça ? Il ne doit vraiment pas être dans son état normal... _°

- « C'est bien de profiter de la vie. », répondit-il enfin. « Ça permet de ne rien regretter.

- Alors... Tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je faisais des trucs stupides ? »

° _Alors c'est là qu'il voulait en venir..._ °

- « Tu fais toujours des trucs stupides Naruto. »

Sasuke sourit, détendu. Il savait bien que Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir de discussion sérieuse.

- « Non, mais je veux dire... Vraiment stupide. »

Sasuke recommença à s'inquiéter.

° _Décidemment, il est vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? _°

Comme Naruto n'expliquait pas ce à quoi il pensait, Sasuke décida de l'inciter à le faire afin de mieux comprendre et de se rassurer par la même occasion.

- « Pense à ce que tu voudrais faire, là, maintenant... »

Un léger sourire illumina son visage.

- « Et fais-le. »

Naruto le regarda, surpris.

¤ _Ce que je désire, est-ce que je peux vraiment le faire ? Sasuke n'apprécierait pas... _¤

- « Je ne crois pas que ça te plairais. », répliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin, sceptique.

Cette réponse ne parvint qu'à augmenter sa curiosité.

° _Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? _°

- « Ne penses pas aux autres ni aux conséquences. »

¤ _Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?... _¤, songea le blond sur le point de céder.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Naruto.

- « Fais-le tout simplement. », insista Sasuke puisque Naruto semblait encore hésiter.

¤ _Non, vaut mieux ne rien faire. Sasuke ne comprendrait pas. Et surtout, il ne me le pardonnerait pas_. ¤

- « À demain Sasuke... », dit-il en riant nerveusement, s'engageant précipitamment dans l'allée.

- « Naruto... », l'appela-t-il calmement, mais d'un ton sans appel.

Le blond s'arrêta, la main déjà sur la poignée.

- « Comme tu veux... », lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, vaincu et mal à l'aise.

Il fit volte-face, revint sur ses pas et se retrouva devant Sasuke en deux enjambées. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke, prit de court, resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Après quoi, Naruto se retourna et se précipita toujours aussi rapidement chez lui, lançant un « Bonne nuit, Sasuke » avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Sasuke lui, resta pantois devant l'entrée encore un moment, assimilant lentement ce qui venait de se produire. Il s'assit finalement par terre, comme il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois dans le passé et attendit que l dernière lumière de l'appartement soit éteinte.

- « Bonne nuit, Naruto », chuchota-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre la route qui le menait chez lui, le cerveau en ébullition.

° _Que voulait dire ce baiser ? Était-ce une pulsion ou bien alors un désir encre plus fort ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? C'était sérieux ou juste pour se moquer de la tête que je ferais ? _°

Sasuke se posa plusieurs questions du genre jusqu'à chez lui. Il sorti sur le balcon où Naruto était monté quelques jours auparavant. En observant les rues sous lui, une autre interrogation fit surface, plus criante que les précédentes.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, se déshabilla et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé, se reposant encore la dernière question qui lui était venue en tête un plus tôt.

° _Ce peut-il que Naruto soit amoureux de moi ?... Non. _°

Il eu l'impression que Naruto l'embrassait encore lorsqu'il s'endormit.

* * *

**_Reviews ?? _**


	3. 9 septembre, La vérité

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° _Pensées de Sasuke_ °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

9 septembre - La vérité

- « NARUTO UZUMAKI ! Tu vas m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as et ne me dis pas encore que ce n'est que la fatigue ! »

Un Sasuke furieux venait d'entrer dans la chambre 308 de l'hôpital de Konoha où avait été admit Naruto en fin d'après-midi.

/Flashback/

Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble dans une clairière isolée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, Naruto avait trébuché et s'était rattrapé à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Sasuke l'avait regardé pâlir à vue d'œil, impuissant, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- « Naruto, ne me fais pas un malaise ici. », lui avait-il dit.

- « Mais... Mais non ça va.

- Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

- Oui, oui.

Il avait commencé à avancer, péniblement. Ses jambes semblaient molles et faibles. Le front du blond était perlé de sueur et il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Sasuke s'était avancé rapidement en le voyant sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et avait glissé un de ses bras sur ses épaules pour supporter une partie de son poids. Celui-ci s'était presque effondré sur lui et s'était laissé porter à moitié.

Sasuke avait immédiatement comprit que c'était la même chose qui s'était passée la nuit qu'il l'avait retrouvé par terre dans une ruelle. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke entrait dans l'hôpital, Naruto inconscient dans les bras.

/Fin flashback/

- « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Sasuke.

- Naruto ! Si tu veux sortir d'ici, je veux que tu m'expliques ! », dit-il en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil face au lit.

- « Ok, ok, ça va, j'ai compris. », dit-il après un soupir, résigné.

- « T'es malade? », demanda-t-il, plus calme.

- « Oui et non... En fait on ne sait pas...

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? C'est grave ?

- On n'en sait rien.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas normal de faire un coma et de se réveiller en pleine forme deux heures après !

- Je sais. J'ai été examiné par un tas de médecins, plein de spécialistes, mais personne ne comprend ce que j'ai parce que ma santé semble parfaite sauf une fragilité cardiaque inexplicable.

- Comment tu peux guérir ?

- Puisqu'on ne sait pas ce que j'ai, on ne peut pas savoir comment me guérir. On me donne juste beaucoup de vitamines à prendre pour me remettre de mes crises.

- Et tes crises elles ressemblent à...

- Vertiges, douleurs thoraciques, difficultés à respirer, fièvre, étourdissements, battements de cœur irréguliers et parfois perte de connaissance. », l'interrompit-il.

- « Et il te faudrait quoi ? Un don de cœur ?

- On ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais pour une telle opération, il faudrait un donneur, une compatibilité parfaite, beaucoup d'argent... C'est assez compliqué. Et puis ce n'est pas certain que ça me sauverait...

- Attends, attends ! Tu as bien dis "sauverais" ? », l'interrompit-il, pétrifié.

- « Oui... Je suis condamné Sasuke. Au fil des ans, mes crises sont de plus en plus importantes et fréquentes. Les médecins estiment que ma santé risque de se détériorer tout d'un coup et qu'à partir de là tout se passerait très vite. Ils ne savent pas quand exactement, mais selon eux il est inévitable qu'un jour mon cœur ne tienne pas le coup et qu'il finisse pas flancher pour de bon.

- Je vais t'en trouver un, moi.

- Quoi ?

- je vais te trouver un coeur dans cet hôpital et te donner autant d'argent qu'il faudra. Hors de question que je laisse mourir.

- Désolé, Sasuke, mais tu ne pourras pas me sauver cette fois-ci. »

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle.

° _Naruto... Mourant ? C'est tellement irréel... Il est si... Vivant... Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait... _°

- « P... Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

- ... Pour rien. Pour rien ! Tu vas mourir et tu oses dire que c'est rien !

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie que l'on ai pitié de moi parce que j'étais mourant. »

Sasuke se leva alors de son fauteuil et le prit par les épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.

- « Naruto, écoute-moi bien. Personne n'aura pitié de toi et tu ne mourras pas parce que je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver. »

- « Viens, on s'en va, j'en peux plus d'être ici. », prétexta-t-il en se levant.

Il était vrai que se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital ne contribuait pas à son bien-être, mais elle n'en était pas l'unique cause. Le blond était surtout troublé de la soudaine proximité entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis... Le simple fait d'imaginer de nouveau la scène le mettait mal à l'aise.

¤ _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ?_ ¤

* * *

**_Reviews ??_**


	4. 14 septembre, Après

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° _Pensées de Sasuke_ °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**14 septembre - Après**

Il reconnut au premier coup d'œil la silhouette juchée sur sa balustrade.

- « Encore toi ? Tu n'attends plus qu'il fasse nuit pour passer, maintenant ?

- Je n'ai plus à me cacher, tu connais mon secret. », répondit la tête blonde, tout sourire, en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

- « Entre. »

Naruto obtempéra et descendit de son perchoir.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore sur mon balcon ? », demanda le brun en refermant la porte.

- « Je réfléchissais. », répondit le blond en le suivant dans un couloir qui débouchait sur le salon.

- À quoi ?

- Au village, à l'équipe 7, à Hinata... Mais surtout à toi... », souffla-t-il en s'assoyant dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir.

- « Moi ? », répéta-t-il, interloqué, toujours debout.

- « Oui, à ce qui t'arriveras après... Lorsque je ne serai plus là. »

Sasuke se renfrogna.

- « Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu t'inquiètes, tu sais. », garantit-il, voulant le rassurer.

- « Non, aucune. », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée du salon.

- « Parce que la terre continuera de tourner. »

° _Tais-toi._ °

- « Parce que rien n'arrivera. », réfuta-t-il.

- « Le soleil se lèvera toujours. »

° _Tais-toi, Naruto. Tais-toi._ °

- « Tu ne me quitteras pas. », s'obstina-t-il.

- « Les enfants continueront de courir dans les rues.

- Et tu vivras ! », cria-t-il en lui faisant de nouveau face avant de se laisser glisser contre la baie vitrée. « Tu vivras... », murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

L'Uzumaki se leva, s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main, ému, avant de poursuivre.

- « Tu tomberas amoureux d'une jolie fille que tu épouseras et vous aurez trois enfants: Tsukiyo*, une petite fille aussi belle que sa mère et avec un caractère aussi fort que le tien. Ensuite, Aiko*, une copie conforme de sa mère, une vraie petite perle qui prend soin de tout le monde. Et finalement Yõko*, ta plus grande fierté, ton fils, ton portrait craché. », dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'Uchiwa s'esclaffa.

- « Tu as vraiment imaginé le nom de mes supposés futurs enfants ?

- En fait, c'est le nom que je voulais donner aux miens... » ¤ _Mais je n'en aurai jamais..._ ¤ « Mais tu verras, lorsque tu les tiendras dans tes bras, c'est le seul nom qui te viendra en tête pour chacun. Tu finiras par rencontrer cette femme à laquelle tu ne pourras pas résister. Peut-être que tu la connais déjà ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Ino ?

- J'aime pas les filles qui ont trop de caractère.

- Et bien alors Sakura ?

- Elle est bien trop émotive.

- Tenten ?

- Trop banale.

- Hinata ?

- Beaucoup trop timide.

- C'est quoi ton genre de fille alors ?

- Et toi ?

- On ne parle pas de moi, mais de ta future vie à toi. De ce qu'il se passera après.

- Il n'y aura pas d'après.

- Sasuke...

- Je ne veux pas d'après.

- Mais il y en aura pourtant bien un que tu le veuilles ou non mon pauvre Sasuke... »

Prit d'une soudaine envie de sentir un peu plus la présence de l'autre, il attira Naruto vers lui. Le blond ne résista pas et appuya sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

- Ton cœur bat si fort.

- Le tien ne s'arrêtera pas.

- Tu vivras pour nous deux.

- C'est trop dur. Ça va me tuer. Tu vas me tuer si tu pars.

- Je ne serai jamais bien loin. Je serai là où est ma place. Je vivrai toujours là... Dans ton coeur. »

° _Ça commence à devenir trop émotif là... Il faut changer de sujet._ °

- « Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué... »

Le blond se redressa pour lui faire face, le regard interrogatif.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai pas expliqué ?

- Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir... », dit-il en se relevant, veillant à demeurer dos à lui afin de rester en contrôle et de ne pas faire marche arrière. « Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu l'avais fais.

- De quoi tu parles ? », l'interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant toujours rien.

- « Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Naruto ? », le questionna-t-il après s'être retourné.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent en entendant cette question.

¤ _Je croyais qu'il avait oublié. C'était trop beau pour être vrai._ ¤

- « C'était rien du tout, ça voulait rien dire.

- Je t'ai demandé de faire la première chose qui te passait par la tête et tu m'as embrassé. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que tu en ai eu envie, non ?

- Je voulais juste embrassé quelqu'un. Et ce soir-là il n'y avait personne d'autre que toi.

- Alors c'était seulement comme ça ? C'est tombé sur moi, mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

- Oui.

- Et ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant c'est...

- Oublier ça et ne plus en reparler, ça ne servirait à rien. C'est ce qu'on devrait faire. », l'interrompit-il.

- « Absolument. De toute façon, ce n'était rien comme tu l'as dis, alors pourquoi toujours revenir sur le sujet ?

- Exactement. Ce n'était rien du tout. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais fut coupé par des coups frappés à la porte.

- « Je vais y aller, je t'ai déjà bien assez embêté. », dit le blond en se relevant. « On se voit demain. », lâcha-t-il avant de franchir la porte par laquelle il était entré alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour répondre à la personne qui attendait toujours sur le palier.

Naruto demeura quelques minutes sur le balcon, s'éclaircissant l'esprit en observant le village devant lui.

¤ _Tu te marieras. Tu auras des enfants: Tsukiyo, Aiko et Yõko. Tu rencontreras une femme extraordinaire. Une femme que tu aimeras. Sincèrement. Ton bonheur viendra avec mon absence. Tu seras heureux lorsque tout cela sera terminé. Après. _¤, se répéta-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans le nuit naissante.

* * *

* Tsukiyo - Nuit éclairée par la lune

* Aiko - Enfant de l'amour

* Yõko - Enfant du soleil

**_Reviews ?? _**


	5. 6 octobre, Destin

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° _Pensées de Sasuke_ °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

6 octobre - Destin

- « NARUTO UZUMAKI ! Tu vas me le payer ! », rugit Sasuke en sortant de l'Ichiraku.

- « Oh, Sasuke ! Tu as payer pour moi, c'est trop gentil. », s'exclama le blond, souriant.

- « Tu m'as laissé en plan, usuratonkachi* ! Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. », rétorqua-t-il, acerbe.

- « Je t'avais dis que j'avais vu Sakura. T'avais qu'à attendre si tu ne voulais pas tout payer. », lança tout bonnement Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- « Tu en as repris cinq fois, Naruto. », souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- « J'y peux rien, c'est tellement bon. », se justifia-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, découragé.

° _Il sait que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir quand il me regarde comme ça._ °

- « Bon, ça va, c'est pas si grave que ça après tout. Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça. », céda-t-il finalement.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres su blond.

- « Merci Sasuke-chan !

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! », s'insurgea-t-il.

- « Pourquoi ? Moi je trouva ça mignon, Sasuke-chan.

- Arrête ! », fulmina-t-il encore.

- « Ça te va bien le rouge... Sasuke-chan ! », pouffa l'Uzumaki d'un rire qui fut brusquement coupé par une vive douleur. « Aie ! Ça fait mal ! », se plaignit-il en se massant le derrière du crâne. « Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? », lui demanda-t-il, indigné.

Sasuke sentit encore une fois sa colère diminuée en entendant la voix plaintive du blond.

- « Je t'avais prévenu. T'avais qu'à ne pas m'appeler encore comme ça. », siffla-t-il avec moins de conviction qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- « Comment ? Sasuke-chan ?

- Usuratonkachi ! », lâcha le brun en levant de nouveau son poing, prêt à lui asséner un autre coup.

- « Ok, ok, ça va, je le dirai plus. Mais me frappa pas, s'il-te-plaît. », geignit-il en se protégeant la tête de ses deux mains.

- « Baka. », rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

- « Hé ! T'en va pas si vite, attends-moi ! », s'exclama le blond en le rattrapant.

Ils arpentèrent ensemble les rues dans un silence qui, malgré sa recherche constante de la solitude, parût pesant pour Sasuke, Il ignorait pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il était avec Naruto, il ne supportait pas le calme.

- « Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure « , demanda finalement l'Uchiwa en voyant l'air songeur persistant de son voisin.

- « Non. », démentit-il, l'air toujours absent.

- « Pourquoi t'es comme ça alors ? Qu'est-ce que te tracasses ? »

Naruto hésita quelques instants, mais fini par lui dire la vérité.

¤ _Pour une fois que Sasuke se préoccupe de moi, je ne peux pas lui mentir._ ¤

- « Je me dis que, finalement, peut-être que Neji avait raison.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Un raté reste un raté. On ne peut pas changer son destin. », finit-t-il par lâcher, appréhendant la réaction de l'autre.

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Rien n'est décidé à l'avance.

- Non, mais c'est vrai. J'ai pas choisi d'avoir cette maladie qui me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai pas choisi d'être orphelin, rejeté de tout le monde, d'avoir un démon enfermé en moi. J'ai pas choisi de mourir avant d'avoir la vingtaine. De ne pas avoir le temps de me marier, d'avoir des enfants, de devenir Hokage. De vivre.

- Tu peux avoir tout cela si tu le veux. C'est à toi de te battre ! », s'insurgea-t-il.

- « Ça ne sert à rien. », soupira-t-il.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Le Naruto que je connais n'aurait jamais laissé tomber aussi facilement. Il aurait mit une bonne raclée à cette saleté de maladie. Il ne l'aurait pas laissée gagner aussi facilement.

- Peut-être qu'il est déjà mort. », souffla-t-il après une légère hésitation, résigné.

- « Non Naruto, je refuse de le croire. Il ne mourra jamais. »

Le blond ne rajouta rien, préférant laisser la poussière retomber. Après quelques minutes, Sasuke se retourna et le prit par les épaules.

- « Bats-toi, Naruto. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi. Pour nous.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas me battre, c'est mon corps. Et malheureusement, il est plus fort que ma volonté. », dit-il en se dégageant et en poursuivant sa route seul.

* * *

* Usuratonkachi - Débile

**Deux pour le prix d'un. Je me sentais généreuse. Reviews ?? **


	6. 15 octobre, Absence

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° _Pensées de Sasuke_ °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

15 octobre - Absence

- « Ça fait deux jours, merde, tu dois être pétant de santé... Alors pourquoi t'es toujours pas levé ? », demanda en catimini Sasuke, debout à côté du lit dans lequel se trouvait Naruto.

- « Encore toi ? Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répètes que les visites sont interdites ? », demanda une infirmière agacée en entrant dans la pièce.

- « Réveilles-toi, Naruto. Tu veux bien ? », lui quémanda-t-il à l'oreille avant de sortir de la chambre sous les regards meurtriers de la garde-malade qui ne l'intimidèrent pas le moins du monde.

Irrité, il s'isola au fond de la salle d'attente morne et se perdit dans ses pensées, tentant d'échapper au temps qui s'égrenait beaucoup trop lentement et de patienter jusqu'au retour de Kakashi qui guettait des nouvelles sur l'évolution de l'état de santé de son élève.

° _Il faut trouver un moyen merde ! Une solution ! Il a pas le droit de me faire ça. Il a pas le droit !_ °

° _Oui je nie depuis le début. Je refuse de l'avouer, mais c'est parce que ça me fait peur. Moi sans Naruto ? Il n'y a plus de moi. Je n'existe plus. Je redeviendrais la vieille épave haineuse assoiffée de vengeance que j'étais avant. Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière._ °

° _Oui je m'obstine, je n'écoute rien, je fais à ma tête. Je m'acharne encore et encore à faire des recherches pour lui trouver un éventuel donneur, je veux qu'il soit opéré, qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il peut pour se sauver. Je veux garder une toute petite parcelle d'espoir jusqu'à la fin, c'est trop demandé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de me battre pour lui ? Je sais que ça ne servira à rien, il ne se fera jamais opérer, rien ne le sauvera. Mais je veux pouvoir me dire que j'aurai au moins tout essayer pour l'aider. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir me sentir coupable de sa... Mort ? De ne pas vouloir le perdre ?_ °

° _Tout ce que je peux faire c'est prier pour qu'il se réveille toujours intact de ses crises. Jusqu'au jour où... Il ne se réveillera pas..._ °

° _Et si ce fameux jour était finalement arrivé ? S'il ne se réveillait plus ? Plus jamais... Non ça ne peut pas se produire. Pas aujourd'hui. Un jour plus lointain, c'est inévitable, mais pas encore... Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'il disparaîtra. Et pourtant c'est vrai, j'en ai la preuve._ °

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée tant attendue de Kakashi.

- « Le médecin m'a parlé.

- Et puis ? », demanda la brun, inquiet de l'air sérieux qu'avait son interlocuteur.

- « Il a dit que Naruto était... », amorça-t-il sans terminer sa phrase.

- « Était quoi ? », bouillonna l'adolescent au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- « Il est réveillé. », acheva-t-il, radieux.

Sasuke regarda une seconde son seinse qui trouvait fort amusant l'air dépité qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Naruto.

* * *

Les deux garçons, épuisés, marchaient en direction du domicile de l'Uchiwa, suivant leur itinéraire habituel comme si rien n'était arrivé.

- « J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils te laissent partir deux heures à peine après que tu te sois sorti d'un coma de deux jours.

- Ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus. Mon cas est unique, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

- « À demain », conclu Sasuke en entreprenant de s'éloigner, arrivé à destination.

- « Attends. », l'intercepta le rescapé en lui agrippant le bras. « Je... Ça te dérangerais si... Je passais la nuit ici ? », demanda-t-il timidement.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda, perplexe.

- « Je dormirais sur le sofa. », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Le brun se ressaisit et reprit son air impassible, mais ne dit pas un mot.

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. », se justifia le blond, encore plus gêné par le mutisme persistant de l'Uchiwa.

- « Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il enfin de son éternel ton froid malgré un trouble toujours présent à l'intérieur de lui.

- « Quand je suis seul, je réfléchis. Ça me fais peur. », confessa-t-il à voix basse.

- « C'est vrai que si tu le surmène trop, ton cerveau risque de lâcher. », se moqua le brun.

- « Je suis sérieux, Sasuke.

- C'est si effrayant que ça pour toi ? », l'interrogea-t-il.

- « T'as pas idée à quel point... », murmura-t-il d'une faible voix pleine d'une douleur contenue qui n'échappa pas à l'Uchiwa.

- « Viens. », finit-il par dire avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

Naruto lui sourit, reconnaissant, et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Sasuke alla chercher des draps et installa confortablement son hôte. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer dans sa chambre lorsque le blondinet le retint d'un signe de main.

- « Tu pourrais rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je dorme ? »

L'Uchiwa s'assit par terre à côté du sofa, légèrement réticent.

- « Je peux te demander une dernière chose, Sasuke ?

- Nnh. », fit simplement le brun, très peu enthousiaste.

- « Parle-moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Peu importe. Du moment que j'entende ta voix. »

Un silence prit place dans la pièce pendant que Sasuke, mal à l'aise, tentait de trouver quelque chose à relater, en vain. L'Uchiwa, de plus en plus nerveux, cherchant à tout prix à rompre le calme trop agaçant à son goût, commença à fredonner, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort.

- « T... Tu chantes ?! », demanda son invité, plus abasourdi par la surprenante justesse de sa voix que par l'action elle-même.

- « Tais-toi et dors. »

Le blond s'endormit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, rassuré par la douce mélodie alors que Sasuke était de plus en plus mélancolique de chantonner cet air.

° _Tu me manques tellement, maman..._ °

* * *

_**Reviews ??**_

Pour vous répondre rapidement :

- Il est vrai que j'ai oublié de spécifier leur âge, détail ma foi, assez utile. Je dirais 16-17 ans.

- Pour ce qui est des chapitres, je vais essayer d'être brève. C'est une fanfiction que j'avais déjà commencé auparavant, et comme je ne suis pas très douée dans la réécriture, j'ai décidé de les laisser dans leur état d'origine, donc aussi courts malheureusement. Aujourd'hui, je travaille sur le dernier chapitre (scoop: il y en aura 12 au final) et je prévois qu'il sera plus long que les autres. Je ne peux pas dire s'il le sera beaucoup puisque les cours recommencent bientôt et que je tiens à le terminer avant, mais il le sera.

- Merci pour vos critiques, positives ou non. J'essaierai de les mettre en pratique pour m'améliorer.  
"Échouer, c'est avoir la possibilité de recommencer de manière plus intelligente." Depuis que j'ai lu cette citation, je vois mes erreurs de façon plus positive.

Bon, je retourne travailler pour essayer de mon mieux de vous donner un 11e chapitre (le 12 est déjà écrit, mais si j'en ai le temps j'essaierai de le modifier) à la hauteur de vos attentes.  



	7. 24 octobre, Promesse

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° **Pensées de Sasuke** ° (Vos conseils ne tombent jamais dans l'oreille d'une sourde ;) )  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

24 octobre - Promesse

- « Je pourrais passer me journées comme ça... Shikamaru doit avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. », rigola Naruto.

Il s'était laissé choir par terre, ses deux mains placées derrière sa tête qu'il avait appuyée contre le tronc d'un grand chêne. Sasuke, qui était avec lui, était assit sur une des branches les plus basses, suffisamment large pour le supporter. Les deux discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien dans la forêt adjacente de Konoha alors que l'horizon commençait à se teinter d'oranger. Discuter, c'est vite dis, il s'agissait plutôt d'un interminable monologue du blond, l'Uchiwa ne prononçant que quelques mots lorsqu'il y était contraint. Cet échange à sens unique était pourtant bien loin d'ennuyer le destinataire. S'il ne lui répondait pas, ce n'était que parce qu'il en avait prit l'habitude, mais depuis son perchoir, l'oreille tendue, aucun mot ne lui échappait. Il écoutait tout et un sourire s'était même permit de naître sur ses lèvres.

Puis, sans raison apparente, l'impitoyable silence que Sasuke détestait de plus en plus prit place.

° **Chaque fois que ça arrive, c'est toujours parce qu'il s'apprête à faire quelque chose qu'il juge déplaisant pour moi...** °

- « Tu t'en rends compte toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ?

- De quoi ?

- Que j'ai pris un sacré coup de vieux. Je suis toujours le même, mais je ne peux plus me permettre autant de folies qu'avant. Ma santé va en s'amenuisant.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as encore tellement d'énergie que j'arrive à la sentir d'ici.

- Je fais des crises de plus en plus fréquemment, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et la dernière est un assez bon avertissement que la fin approche. J'ai jamais fais un coma de deux jours avant, Sasuke.

- C'est faux, il n'y a rien qui approche. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Et même si c'était vrai, je trouverais une solution et rien ne pourrait t'arriver.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un imbécile. », siffla-t-il, acide.

- « Tu as probablement raison. », finit par répondre le blond, après être resté coi quelques secondes.

- « Tu me laisses t'insulter comme ça, sans rien dire maintenant, dobe* ? », insista l'Uchiwa, étonné de la sérénité du garçon avachi sous lui qui était habituellement si susceptible.

- « Je n'ai plus envie de chercher à avoir le dernier mot, d'essayer de te blesser. Je n'en vois plus l'intérêt.

- T'es devenu complètement fou.

- Je sais. »

Le brun resta interdit, stupéfait.

° **Où est passé l'ancien Naruto qui faisait tout pour m'être supérieur et qui m'exaspérait tant ? J'arrive plus à la reconnaître, il est devenu tellement passif et refermé sur lui. J'aurais aimé mieux ne jamais lui avoir demandé de m'expliquer ce qu'il avait. Depuis que je suis au courant, tout a basculé, il n'est plus le même, chaque jour il fait qu'il me parle de cela.** °

¤ _Il va m'en vouloir, il va m'en vouloir, mais il faut que je lui demande. À l'entendre parler, son monde va s'écrouler lorsque je ne serai plus là. Il faut que je lui demande, qu'il me rassure sur ce point-là. Il faut que je mette au moins ça au clair..._ ¤

- « Promets-moi une choses Sasuke...

- Non ! »

°_** Je n'ai même pas besoin de savoir la suite. S'il veut que je lui promette, c'est parce qu'il veut me coincer et m'obliger à faire quelque chose.**_ °

¤ _Non, il faut que tu me laisses parler. Écoute-moi._ ¤

- « Promets-moi que...

- Tais-toi Naruto ! »

° **Rien n'est plus inutile qu'une promesse.** °

¤ _Il faut absolument que tu me laisse finir._ ¤

- « Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises.

- Non ! »

° **Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne promettrai jamais rien à personne. Encore moins cela. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir lorsque tout sera fini. Si je vais pouvoir le supporter.** °

¤ _Il faut que tu me le promettes. Si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi de savoir que tu continueras de vivre._ ¤

- « Je te fais confiance. Il faut que tu veilles sur eux.

- Non ! »

¤ _Moi je ne pourrai plus le faire. Ils auront besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour s'accrocher. Quelqu'un de fort comme toi._ ¤

° **Chaque fois qu'on fait une promesse, on fini toujours par ne pas la respecter...** °

- « Pour moi.

- Non... »

° **Et décevoir la personne qui avait confiance en nous. On lui fait du mal parce qu'elle croyait pouvoir compter sur nous. Je ne veux jamais te donner de faux espoirs Naruto.** °

¤ _J'ai besoin de savoir que ta vie ne s'arrêtera pas avec la mienne._ ¤

- « Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas les laisser.

- Pourtant toi t'as l'intention de m'abandonner. »

° **Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là, non ? Et depuis un mois tu ne fais que me dire que tu vas t'en aller.** °

¤ _Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je l'avais, je resterais toujours ici. Je veux que tu le fasses pour moi._ ¤

- « Je t'interdis de me quitter. »

° **Les promesses sont inutiles. On ne les tient jamais.**°

¤ _Explique-moi au moins._ ¤

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'en empê...

- On devrait rentrer avant que la nuit tombe. », le coupa le brun en levant la tête vers le ciel.

° **Je ne veux plus t'entendre insister.** °

¤ _C'est peine perdue de toute façon on dirait bien..._ ¤, se résigna-t-il.

Ils se levèrent et se mirent en route. Le soleil finissait de s'éteindre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village.

* * *

* Dobe - Imbécile

**_Reviews ?? _**


	8. 7 novembre, Faiblesse

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° **Pensées de Sasuke** °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

7 novembre - Faiblesse

- « Sasuke ? », demanda Naruto tout bas à la masse étendue sur lui, immobile. « Sasuke, tu dors ? », répéta-t-il, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient rendus au pied du grand chêne comme il avaient pris l'habitude de le faire. Puis, sans raison particulière, Sasuke s'était étendu sur le blond.

En se fiant au souffle régulier qu'il émettait, il fut évident pour l'Uzumaki de constater qu'il était plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Naruto décida donc d'en profiter et de se vider le coeur pour apaiser la douleur qui lui brûlait la gorge, pouvant enfin se confier à quelqu'un, qui plus est Sasuke, sans être jugé de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- « Tu ne me le diras jamais en face, mais je sais que si tu nies tant cette fatalité évidente, c'est parce que ça t'effraies... Moi aussi, j'ai peur, tu sais. Je sens la mort qui me ronge de l'intérieur, qui plante ses griffes de plus en plus profond en moi, qui s'accapare peu à peu de toute mon énergie et ça me terrorise... Mais je n'en parle pas. Tu as bien assez de ta peur sans avoir à supporter la mienne en plus... »

« J'essaies de te faciliter les choses, je te faire croire que j'ai accepté mon sort, mais c'est faux... Je ne veux pas mourir... Je m'accroche, mais je continue de me sentir partir... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour rester ? J'aimerais tant qu'il existe une réponse. Je ferais ce qu'il faudrait pour ne pas avoir à vous quitter toi et les autres. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas me faire opérer ? C'est pour que ni toi ni moi ne nous fassions de faux espoirs. Les chances d'obtenir le résultat escompté sont si minimes... Cette chirurgie est risquée. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser ma peau sur la table d'opération... De toute façon, je sens qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Même si je faisais une demande pour avoir un don du coeur, je mourrais avant, j'en suis persuadé. Quelle déception ce serait pour toi si cela arrivait... J'aime mieux profiter pleinement du temps qu'il me reste aussi court soit-il. Ne pas vivre longtemps, mais vivre bien... Ça me semble un bon choix. »

« J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai fini par développer une dépendance envers toi... Au début, j'allais seulement sur ton balcon pour me changer les idées. Savoir que tu étais juste à côté me rassurait. Mais comme une drogue, les effets ont commencés à diminuer... Il me fallait plus... Alors j'ai passé un peu plus de temps avec toi, au début c'était seulement quelques heures, et ça a fini par être des journées complètes. Lorsque j'étais avec toi, j'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être normal et j'oubliais tous mes problèmes. Mais là encore j'ai fini par y être immunisé et les pensées que je voulais tant ignorer faisaient surface même lorsque j'étais avec toi. Maintenant, j'en suis au stade où j'ai besoin de te toucher pour oublier mes craintes. »

Le blond se tut, plus léger, et caressa distraitement les cheveux noirs corbeau de son auditeur assoupi en observant le ciel.

¤ _Mais là aussi je m'habitue, sa simple présence ne suffit plus à m'empêcher d'avoir toutes ces idées morbides... Avant, le frôler me satisfaisait, mais maintenant... C'est l'avoir comme ça, près de moi, qui m'est nécessaire. Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? Aurai-je toujours besoin de plus ? Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? C'est déjà allé assez loin, non ? _¤

¤ _Je me sens tellement bien comme ça... Sentir son poids peser sur moi me fait tant de bien... Je me sens si vivant... J'arrive à sentir son coeur battre contre moi, c'est merveilleux... J'ai l'impression d'avoir le devoir de veiller sur lui pour que rien n'interrompe son sommeil. Il ne dit rien, mais c'est comme s'il avait besoin de moi. De ma présence... J'ai probablement plus besoin de la sienne que lui. Je me fais seulement des idées... Mais c'est valorisant quand même de s'imaginer que c'est la vérité..._ ¤

¤ _Il pourrait mourir là, sur moi... Au moins je pourrais le garder pour toujours._ ¤

Sasuke commença à émerger de son sommeil et s'étira légèrement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigne de Naruto.

¤ _On mourrait ancrés l'un à l'autre, inséparables..._ ¤

- « Je voudrais faire l'amour.

- Quoi ? »

¤ _On nous mettrait dans le même cercueil..._ ¤

- « Juste une fois avant de mourir... Je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi, Sasuke. »

¤ _Et on ferait l'amour pour l'éternité..._ ¤

* * *

La beauté d'une nuit irréelle, la sobriété d'une chambre banale, l'éclairage naturel d'une lune maternelle. L'embrasement de regards aveugles, la perfection de deux corps hypnotiques, le fond sonore de baisers musicaux.

¤ _J'ai été touché, manipulé, examiné, tâté par tellement de personnes. Je croyais que mon corps était devenu insensible à tout contact. Que je ne frissonnerais jamais en sentant des doigts m'effleurer de la sorte._ ¤

° **Tout va tellement vite. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai trouvé Naruto sur mon balcon la première fois ? Deux mois ? On dirait que ça fait des années. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis.** °

Naruto leva les bras et le laissa lui retirer son chandail.

¤ _Comme un enfant. En fait, c'est comme ça que je me sens. Comme un nouveau-né qui découvre tout pour la première fois. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Je vois le monde différemment._ ¤

° **Peut-être que... Tout va trop vite ? J'ai l'impression de vivre ma vie en avance rapide.** °

- « T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Naruto ? », lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- « Certain. »

C'est simple. C'est vrai.

- « Parce que passé un certain point, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter, tu sais.

- Qui t'as demandé d'arrêter ? », le questionna-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- « ... Personne.

- Alors continue. », ronronna-t-il contre les lèvres de Sasuke.

Ses dernières retenues ne tardèrent pas à céder et le blond tentateur se retrouva rapidement étendu sur le lit. La chambre semblait tournoyer autour d'eux. Un tourbillon les aspirait. Une rafale de caresses, de baisers et de râles gorgés de désir.

¤ _L'envie de tout te donner sans désirer quelque chose en retour. Vouloir te rendre heureux à tout prix, quitte à devoir en mourir. Entendre mon sang couler dans mes veines, sentir mon coeur s'arrêter, que mes oreilles bourdonnent, que ma vue se brouille, perdre le nord et ne plus savoir où je suis ni quand. Me sentir mourir chaque fois que tu m'embrasse. C'est ça l'amour ?_ ¤

Sasuke déboutonna le jean de Naruto pendant que celui-ci débouclait sa ceinture d'une seule main, gardant obstinément l'autre contre la nuque du brun, ne voulant pas mettre fin à leur baiser. Le blond ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'il senti finalement la peau de l'autre se poser sur la sienne.

¤ _C'est la sensation grisante de ne plus savoir quelles sont mes propres limites lorsque nos deux corps ne font plus qu'un._

_Je suis Naruto._

_Je suis Sasuke._

_C'est la sensation de plénitude profonde qui m'assaille lorsque tu es en moi. C'est cette soif insatiable de toi. Cette douleur qui se propage dans tout mon être. Cette nécessité que tu fasses partie de moi. Encore plus. Toujours te vouloir plus près, mais jamais n'arriver à l'être assez. C'est se couler l'un dans l'autre._

_Je suis Sasuke._

_Tu es Naruto._

_C'est moi qui t'embrasse. C'est moi qui te serre fort. C'est toi qui me touche. C'est toi sur moi. C'est nous trempés de sueur front contre front, bouche contre bouche, peau contre peau. C'est nous heureux. C'est seulement toi et moi et rien d'autre. Nous. C'est ça l'amour. _¤

* * *

_**Reviews ??**_

Un Naruto émotif, ça vous a plu ou pas du tout ? Plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin !


	9. 20 novembre, La chute

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° **Pensées de Sasuke** °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

**

* * *

**

20 novembre - La chute

_¤ Pourquoi faut-il que je trouve l'amour juste au moment de partir et que je doive y renoncer ?... C'est tellement injuste. Mais c'es ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Pour lui, et aussi pour moi. Avant que ça ne fasse encore plus mal que maintenant... ¤_

Naruto ne cessait de se répéter cela depuis un quart d'heure et pourtant, il restait prostré devant la porte, incapable de faire un pas de plus vers celle-ci. Même s'il croyait avoir prit la bonne décision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de retarder l'échéance.

_¤ Plus le temps passe, plus c'est douloureux. Il faut que je le fasse pendant que j'en ai encore la force. Pendant que j'en ai encore le temps. À 3 j'y vais. 1, 2... 2½... 2¾...... 3... ¤_

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond ne se décide finalement à s'étirer le bras pour frapper à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son geste que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- « Tu passes par la porte d'entrée, maintenant ? », demanda Sasuke, moqueur, mais une légère pointe de surprise dans sa voix n'échappa pas au blond.

- « Je peux entrer ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais sur le point de sortir.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je ferai vite. Je vais partir, Sasuke. »

L'Uchiwa le regarda de travers, exaspéré, fulminant intérieurement.

**Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne toujours me rappeler que ses jours sont comptés ? Il ne peut pas me laisser oublier de temps en temps ? **°

Refoulant son irrépressible envie de lui hurler au visage, il se contenta de lui siffler en serrant les dents: « Je sais. », avant de refermer violemment la porte, abandonnant l'idée de sortir pour le moment. Naruto, comprenant le quiproquo qui venait de se produire, refrappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

- « Je vais quitter Konoha, Sasuke... Ce soir. », souffla-t-il.

L'effet fut immédiat. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Sasuke perplexe.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "quitter Konoha" ?

- J'ai fais mes bagages, je pars.

- Non, mais tu y as pensé deux secondes ?

- Oh ça pour y avoir pensé, tu peux me croire, j'y ai pensé.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça. Pas maintenant.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- J'y vais avec toi. », finit par lâcher Sasuke après quelques minutes.

- « Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour m'éloigner de toi que je pars.

- Tu regrette, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, comment est-ce que pourrais regretter ?

- Prouve-le moi alors. Reste.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Il _faut_ que je parte. Ce n'est pas seulement une envie, c'est un nécessité.

- Très bien. », lâcha-t-il difficilement après un bon moment, encore loin d'avoir accepté cette décision. « Et quand as-tu l'intention de revenir ?

- ... Jamais. »

Le brun lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement à l'intérieur, refermant brutalement la porte derrière eux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Naruto.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir tant que tu auras cette idée de débile en tête.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'enfermer ici ?

- Certainement. Je te ligoterai au fond d'une armoire si nécessaire, mais tu resteras ici tant que tu n'auras pas abandonné ton plan stupide.

- Sasuke... »

Il s'interrompit et s'appuya contre le premier mur qu'il trouva, saisit d'un soudain étourdissement, le front perlant de sueur.

- « Naruto, est-ce que ça va ? », s'alarma l'Uchiwa.

Le blond était incapable de prononcer un mot, le souffle court. Il se contenta sont d'opiner la tête avec un large sourire.

_¤ Oui c'est ça. Sourire. Même si la partie est terminée et que tout est fini. Même si je suis terrifié .Parce que c'est lui qui passe en premier. Offrir mon plus beau sourire et jurer que tout va bien. ¤_

L'Uzumaki fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux et perdit l'équilibre, glissant sur le sol.

- « Naruto, arrête de me mentir. », dit-il en se penchant à sa hauteur.

_¤C'est trop tard. Je ne pourrai pas lui épargner ça. Je n'aurai pas le temps. ¤_

Il n'avait plus la possibilité de se laisser mourir, roulé en boule dans le coin d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Ce n'était tout de même pas une idée très alléchante, il fallait l'avouer, mais pour Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il _n'aurait_ fais ? Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le protéger de cette réalité. Pas complètement.

- « Vas me chercher un verre d'eau. », parvint difficilement à articuler Naruto d'une voix éraillée.

- « Tu mens.

- J'ai juste besoin d'eau. », soutint-il, veillant à garder son sourire.

Sasuke continua de le fixer une minute, suspicieux, puis fini par se diriger vers la cuisine.

- « Merci pour tout. », s'efforça-t-il de dire à plus haute voix pour que son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre. « Je suis heureux que tu sois entré dans ma vie.

- Q... Quoi ?... Moi aussi Naruto. », répondit le brun, surpris.

- « Alors je suis heureux, Je t'...

- Naruto ? », demanda Sasuke, angoissé par le silence soudain du blond.

_¤Inspirer. Expirer. C'est facile. Respirer. Juste respirer. Pas tout de suite. Encore un peu. Si je pense aux lèvres de Sasuke sur moi, je ne mourrai pas. ¤_

Il eut le temps de voir Sasuke revenir dans la pièce, paniqué. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais ils ne parvint qu'à entendre quelques parties de phrases.

« Garde les yeux ouverts ! »

« Parle-moi ! »

« Reste ! »

Puis le trou noir.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et s'empressa de se diriger vers l'hôpital parce que comme la dernière fois les médecins l'aideraient. Parce que comme la dernière fois il se réveillerait. Et que comme la dernière fois la vie continuerait. C'était obligé. Il le fallait...

* * *

**_Reviews ?? _**


	10. 21 novembre, Dernière chance

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- ° **Pensées de Sasuke** °  
- * _Traduction à la fin du chapitre_

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

21 novembre - Dernière chance

Sasuke poussa anxieusement la battant de la porte et entra dans la pièce. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que la personne qui s'y trouvait était assise sur le lit.

- « Enfin, tu es réveillé. », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Tout le monde ? », répéta Naruto.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un mince sourire et de lui donner un nom pour toute réponse. Kakashi. Un simple mot qui suffit amplement pour que l'autre comprenne. Son seinse avait crut qu'il était temps de mettre les autres au courant. Au cas où...

- « Il y en a beaucoup qui sont passés ?

- Plusieurs sont venus, mais peu ont pu te voir... Nous ne pouvions pas être plus de deux personnes dans la pièce .

- Et toi, tu n'as jamais voulu laisser ta place. », en conclut la blond.

L'Uchiwa haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- « Et au moment où je décide de partir cinq minutes me chercher quelque chose, toi tu te réveilles.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une journée tout juste. », répondit-il en s'installant à côté du blond, un café à la main.

Celui-ci s'étira le bras avec l'idée de lui piquer son gobelet, mais fut vite repoussé.

- « Hors de question que je te laisses boire de la caféine. », gronda le brun en lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'il avait saisit sur la table à côté de lui.

Naruto rechigna puis but la boisson à petites gorgées, parcourant la chambre d'hôpital des yeux. Un grand nombre de la quantité faramineuse des moniteurs emplissant la pièce ne lui dirent rien, mais il parvint à en reconnaître certains. Une intraveineuse pendait mollement à son bras, dans laquelle s'égouttait un soluté glacé qui devait être la cause de ses incessants frissons. Un cardiographe qui émettait d'éternels bips stridents à donner une migraine à rendre fou se tenait dans le coin gauche de la chambre. Un défibrillateur menaçant de s'avérer nécessaire à tout moment reposait sur la table de chevet à sa droite. Il distingua aussi à côté de son oreiller ce qui lui sembla être un tube que l'on avait enfoncé au fond de sa gorge pour assurer sa respiration il y a peu de temps, étant donné le goût médiocre qui était toujours présent sur sa langue pâteuse.

- « Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, ein ? », devina-t-il.

- « Ils... Ils te donnent 24 heures. », murmura Sasuke.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer, affichant un faible sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

¤ _C'est toujours bien 24 heures de plus. J'étais certain qu'hier j'y restais._ ¤

- « Mais je suis certain qu'ils se trompent. », rajouta l'Uchiwa. « Ils mentent, pas vrai ? Dis-moi qu'ils mentent.

- Je crois qu'ils ont raison.

Le brun appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Uzumaki, mais ne répliqua pas.

- « Je devrais aller prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé. », lâcha-t-il aprè quelques minutes.

- « Non, restes avec moi.

- Mais il y en a sûrement qui vont vouloir te voir.

- Moi la seule personne que je veux voir c'est toi. Et dans un endroit plus joyeux qu'ici.

- Tu ne peux pas partir. Le médecin va revenir te...

- Il ne peut rien faire pour moi maintenant. »

Sasuke pinça les lèvres, mais ne riposta pas.

- « Comment je suis supposé m'y prendre ? », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura sa stratégie à l'oreille. C'était le plan le plus irréfléchi qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Un plan à la Naruto en fait. Un plan qui pourrait peut-être fonctionné après réflexion.

* * *

- « Alors, où on va maintenant ? », demanda Sasuke en poussant Naruto qui était assis sur un fauteuil roulant hors de l'hôpital.

- « Je meurs de faim.

- Ichiraku. », soupira-t-il en comprenant son sous-entendu.

- « Oh ! Si tu le proposes, pourquoi pas ?

- Va pour l'Ichiraku alors.

- Mais puisque j'y vais seulement pour te faire plaisir, c'est toi qui paies.

- Pour une fois tu pourrais m'inviter.

- Et pour une fois, toi tu pourrais être gentil. », fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciel et entreprit de pousser Naruto vers le restaurant, mais s'arrêta en voyant le blond s'agiter sur son fauteuil.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai envie de marcher.

- Tu vas t'épuiser pour rien.

- Je vais y aller debout. », articula-t-il lentement, d'un ton déterminé.

Saisissant que c'était peine perdue, le brun n'insista pas et l'aida à s'appuyer sur ses épaules pour faciliter sa démarche.

- « J'espère pour toi que tu vas réussir à te rendre jusque là-bas sur tes deux jambes. », ronchonna l'Uchiwa, mécontent, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez le blond.

Les deux adolescents mirent beaucoup plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour se rendre à destination et comble de tout, Naruto se permit, comme toujours, de ne pas daigner payer pour le nombre ahurissant de bols de ramens qu'il avait ingurgité. Et pourtant Sasuke ne pesta à aucun moment. Ils étaient ensemble, et c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

_**Reviews ??**_

Je travaille encore sur le chapitre qui devait être publier demain. Je vais faire mon possible pour le terminer aujourd'hui, mais je doute de parvenir à le finir à temps. Je suis désolée. Mais je trouve qu'il est mieux que je remette un travail bien fais que rédigé à la va-vite. Je retourne écrire, à bientôt ! 


	11. 21 novembre, Dernière danse

_**Genre**: Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple**: Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: - _¤ _Pensées de Naruto_ ¤  
- *** Ellipse  
- **oO°OoO°Oo **Marque une coupure dans le temps, soit les moments pendant lesquels Naruto n'est plus conscient.

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

21 novembre - Dernière danse

- « Et maintenant ? », s'enquit Sasuke en trimbalant Naruto à l'extérieur du restaurant.

- « Tu m'emmènes où je veux, peu importe l'endroit ? », se renseigna le blond.

- « Oui.

- On va chez toi. », répondit-il après avoir réfléchit à la question quelques instants.

- « C'est tout ? T'es sûr ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu veuilles visiter une ville au bout du monde ou faire quelque chose de totalement stupide.

- Je veux seulement que ce soit une journée normale.

- Comme tu veux. », fit-il en souriant avant de l'entraîner avec lui vers son appartement.

Le parcours fut encore une fois plus long à effectuer, mais pour une raison qu'il n'est pas utile d'expliquer, l'Uchiwa était miraculeusement doté d'une grande patience envers son compagnon. Suivant son intention d'agir comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée banale, le blond causa inlassablement de tout et de rien. Les nombreux sujets abordés avaient rarement un lien entre eux, mais cela n'était pas tout à fait inhabituel pour le brun.

En entrant à l'intérieur du logement, après être finalement arrivé à l'immeuble, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'image de Naruto étendu par terre, plus particulièrement. D'ailleurs, son voisin devait probablement ressentir la même chose.

- « On devrait peut-être aller ailleurs. », bredouilla-t-il en se retournant vers le blond.

Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête, lui laissant comprendre que tout allait bien. Sasuke n'insista pas, mais estima préférable de se rendre dans une pièce plus éloignée afin d'écarter la possibilité que les idées qui l'avaient assaillies précédemment ne soient tentées de refaire surface.

Le brun fut si concentré dans le contrôle de ses pensées qu'il ne prêta pas attention à l'endroit où ses pas l'entraînaient, son invité et lui. Bien qu'arrivant malencontreusement dans sa chambre, il ne s'en trouva pas troublé outre mesure, cette situation s'étant déjà produite auparavant. En songeant à ces moments particuliers qu'il avait partagés ici avec un certain Naruto, un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se permit de remercier intérieurement ses pieds. Leur initiative de l'emmener ici avaient chassé ses mauvais souvenirs.

Sasuke, se sentant responsable de la sécurité du blond, jugea plus sage de favoriser une discussion semblable à celle qu'ils avaient échangée durant le trajet et de refouler certaines pulsions présentes en lui. Après tout, deux adolescents pouvaient très bien bavardé sur un lit sans se sauter dessus. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pensé à un léger détail. Parfois, il vient un temps où, malgré toute la volonté que l'on peut avoir, les sujets s'épuisent et la conversation n'aboutit plus à rien. Et dans ces moments, certaines personnes peuvent avoir la réaction d'utiliser leur corps pour briser le silence, faute de trouver les mots. Naruto faisait partie de ce type de personne.

Celui-ci ne considérait pas nécessaire de se ménager en s'abstenant de pratiquer certaines activités, une principalement. Ils ne s'en étaient pas privés quelques jours à peine auparavant, alors pourquoi devaient-ils le faire aujourd'hui ?

Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et se comporta de manière plus câline avec lui, peu subtil quant à ses intentions. Le brun resta stoïque, déterminé à ne rien faire pouvant intenter à la santé de son vis-à-vis. L'Uzumaki prit cette résistance comme une mise au défi.

- « Je sais me montrer convaincant. », souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

- « Tu ne me feras pas craquer. », répliqua-t-il en se préparant tout de même mentalement à s'emmurer dans une indifférence inébranlable au cas où le blond utiliserait des moyens auxquels il lui serait ardu de résister.

- « C'est ce qu'on va voir. », souffla-t-il avec le même ton.

Sasuke s'efforçait de rester de marbre alors que Naruto usait de toute son imagination pour parvenir à trouver la façon de le faire perdre tous ses moyens, allant du geste le plus subtil à la parole la plus franche. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, susurra son nom à son oreille, fit de légers mouvements circulaires d'un doigt sur son avant-bras, lui lécha le lobe d'oreille, le mordit dans le cou, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de son visage, espérant pouvoir déceler une quelconque faille dans son regard.

L'Uchiwa en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement. Les derniers entraînements auxquels il n'avait pas pu participés commençaient à se faire ressentir sur son corps quelque peu amaigri. Le repas qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt lui avait permis de reprendre un peu plus de ses couleurs. Un éclat de malice brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux qui n'étaient d'ailleurs plus aussi vitreux que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette chambre d'hôpital, sa fièvre avait probablement baissée. Il s'attarda si bien dans la contemplation de ces deux pupilles céruléennes qu'il oublia le cauchemar dans lequel il se trouvait. Il retrouva Naruto, le vrai. La petite tête blonde agaçante qui avait une telle rage de vivre qu'on l'aurait cru invincible.

Troublé par ces « retrouvailles », il baissa sa garde quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. Naruto eut tout juste le temps de lui retirer son chandail avant d'être repoussé d'une manière qui ne se voulait pas violente, seulement ferme. Petite attention qui offusqua tout de même le blond.

- « Normalement, tu n'aurais pas agis comme ça. », maugréa celui-ci, vexé.

- « Mais ce n'est pas une journée normale. », objecta-t-il.

- « Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour faire en sorte que ça en soir une.

- « Je n'y arrive pas, Naruto. Je ne peux pas oublier la situation actuelle. », contrecarra-t-il.

- « Très bien, on arrête. Il reste 24 heures, agissons comme tel… »

Il s'approcha à nouveau de l'Uchiwa et recommença le petit jeu qu'il avait interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt. Néanmoins, il avait maintenant un léger avantage : le chandail qu'avait perdu le brun, lui permettant d'avoir une plus grande liberté dans ses caresses et ses baisers.

- « Il faut que tu te reposes, tu dois faire le moins d'effort possible.

- J'en ai envie et je sais que toi aussi. Une dernière fois.

- Tu tiendras moins longtemps si tu perds trop d'énergie, inutilement en plus.

- Hey, ça n'a rien d'inutile. », dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Tu te rends compte ? Demain je n'existerai plus. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Dis oui. »

Il n'était plus question d'un jeu ayant pour but de parvenir à faire craquer l'autre, il s'agissait maintenant d'une supplique des plus sincères. Le blond espérait réussir à le convaincre avec ces mots percutants, à toucher une corde sensible chez lui en évoquant cette évidence.

- « Non.

- Sasuke… »

En entendant sa voix se briser, l'Uchiwa eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même subissait le même sort.

- « Une dernière fois. _La_ dernière fois. », insista l'Uzumaki en contraignant celui qui lui faisait face à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

Il y avait une profondeur dans le regard de Naruto à travers laquelle on aurait juré pouvoir entrapercevoir l'éternité. Ses dernières paroles et ses prunelles parvinrent finalement à faire céder Sasuke.

* * *

En se réveillant, Naruto s'étira le bras pour tenter de trouver à tâtons le corps de Sasuke. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement en se rendant compte que la place à sa gauche était vide. Il parcourut anxieusement la chambre des yeux et le trouva face à une fenêtre du mur de droite.

- « Tu m'en veux ?, demanda l'Uzumaki en s'appuyant sur un coude.

- « Pourquoi ? », s'enquit-il en se retournant.

- « Disons que je t'ai un peu forcé la main.

- Au fond, j'en avais besoin. », reconnut-il, un sourire en coin.

- « Mais comme toujours, tu n'as pas voulu écouter ton cœur.

- C'est ma nature. », se justifia le brun en haussant les épaules.

- « J'ai dormi longtemps ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en apercevant le soleil qui se tenait déjà assez haut dans le ciel.

- « Quelques heures.

- Pourtant je suis encore épuisé. », souffla-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- Ça en valait la peine.

- Pourquoi tu ne réfléchi jamais aux conséquences de tes actes ?

- C'est ma nature. », répondit le blond en adoptant la même attitude qu'avait pris l'Uchiwa en disant cette phrase.

- « Très drôle. », marmonna-t-il avec un rire ironique.

L'Uzumaki s'esclaffa et le brun se laissa griser par le doux rire musical qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

- « Viens près de moi. », réclama Naruto alors que la pièce redevenait silencieuse.

L'Uchiwa s'avança et appuya un de ses genoux au sol pour être à sa hauteur.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par " près ".

- J'avais compris. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable que je reste ici. Vaut mieux éviter de te redonner des idées.

- Arrête de réfléchir et agis selon tes envies. », le sermonna-t-il. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans le même lit que toi pour avoir ce genre d'idées. Allez. », quémanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Le brun, loin d'être dupe, comprit que ce ton doucereux n'était qu'un stratagème de la part de son vis-à-vis pour le pousser à se plier à ses désirs. Il prit tout de même place à ses côtés sur le futon pour lui faire plaisir, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il en avait envie.

Enroulé dans les draps aux côtés de Sasuke, Naruto faisait de son mieux pour rester éveillé malgré la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Mais la main rassurante qui caressait ses cheveux, le souffle chaud qu'il sentait contre sa nuque, la présence toute entière de l'Uchiwa lui était si apaisante qu'il devina qu'il ne pourrait lutter encore longtemps. Il tenta de résister encore un peu en repensant au moment précédent, espérant parvenir à chasser cet engourdissement avec des images de pur bonheur. Il s'évertua à sentir de nouveau la peau de Sasuke sous ses doigts et sa langue.

Lors de leur dernière union charnelle, il s'était appliqué à parcourir consciencieusement de caresses et de baisers chaque parcelle de son corps, s'imprégnant de la douceur et de la saveur de sa peau, sachant que ces précieuses expériences sensorielles ne se reproduiraient plus jamais. Bien qu'étant merveilleux, ce fut un moment chargé d'une profonde tristesse, chaque geste laissant entendre un adieu déchirant au corps de l'autre.

**oO°OoO°Oo  
**  
Il avait apposé sa marque sur le corps de son amant en suçotant la peau de sa nuque, y laissant une trace de son passage, de son existence, bien qu'elle ne fût pas indélébile.

**oO°OoO°Oo  
**  
Il n'avait jamais quitté Sasuke des yeux, craignant d'être arraché à lui dans un moment d'égarement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu besoin de rester terre à terre et de rejeter toute rêverie susceptible de mettre fin à cet ultime embrasement de son corps.

**oO°OoO°Oo  
**  
Il avait eu l'enivrant sentiment de totalement appartenir à Sasuke. Sa chair, son nom, sa vie semblait s'être gravés encore plus profondément en lui. Il se retrouvait marqué à jamais par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. C'était une sensation identique à celle qu'il avait ressentit les huit fois précédentes. Une impression des plus formidables.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Érotisme. Union même de la vie et de la mort. Éros, pulsion de vie et Thanatos, pulsion de mort, réunis dans un seul et même mot. Probablement la raison pour laquelle la jouissance masculine est aussi appelée petite mort.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Cette déflagration orgasmique lui revint alors en mémoire. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à son apogée et l'avait submergé entièrement, il s'était accroché à tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à portée de main: les épaules de son amant, les draps, le matelas, l'immense tête de lit. Cette fameuse petite mort avait été si puissante qu'il avait craint qu'elle ne l'emporte avec elle. Peut-être était-ce seulement puisqu'il savait que chaque chose qu'il vivait à ce moment ne se reproduirait plus à l'avenir, mais il eut le sentiment de n'avoir encore jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ses doigts étaient devenus des crochets qui s'agrippaient à tout ce qui était concret, afin de s'assurer que la mort n'était toujours pas arrivée. Encore lointaine. Il s'était cramponné obstinément à tout objet palpable, redoutant le franchissement du point de non-retour.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

¤ _J'ai fais l'amour avec Sasuke 9 fois. Ça ne me semble pas assez. _¤

* * *

Les propos de Naruto, alternés par ses moments de conscience et d'inconscience, s'enchaînaient sans réelle logique. Il énonçait parfois un souvenir, un rêve ou bien alors une vague pensée. Puis le sommeil s'emparait de lui pour le séquestrer une éternité. Et tout ce que pouvait faire Sasuke, c'était compter les respirations du condamné en espérant pouvoir ainsi retarder l'heure fatidique à laquelle il ne se réveillerait plus. Inlassablement. Sachant bien l'inutilité de son geste, indéniablement. Un trompe la peur efficace, mais que pour un instant, malheureusement.

Il fixait parfois le plafond et se plaignait à une entité supérieure quelconque qui pourrait l'entendre. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, qui ne croyait plus en rien depuis des années, suppliait un individu qu'il croyait inventé par l'homme. La peur de perdre son blond prenait le pas sur ses opinions et il s'accrochait désespérément à tout élément lui permettant de conserver encore une petite partie d'espoir en lui. Ce quelque chose pouvait bien lui paraître totalement absurde, si cela pouvait finir par le sauver, il renoncerait à ses convictions.

S'il voulait bien épargner Naruto, l'Uchiwa ne nierait plus son existence, il prierait plus souvent, ne dirait plus de mots vulgaires, il essaierait même d'être plus gentil avec les autres. Il doutait parvenir à obtenir cette énorme faveur avec des promesses aussi futiles, mais… sait-on jamais ? Une simple interrogation qui lui permettait de ne pas flancher.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Naruto se réveillait et des bribes de paroles lui venaient dans un murmure. Une prière solennelle d'un homme effondré à un dieu impardonnable. Et ces supplications douloureuses exerçaient un poids sur sa poitrine lancinante qui l'enfonçait dans des ténèbres toujours plus insécurisants.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Quiétude.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

- « Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire.

- Tu les feras.

- J'aimerais bien… Mais le temps me manque.

- Tu as toute la vie pour les faire.

- Je ne deviendrai jamais Hokage.

- Si ! Et tu seras le meilleur de tous les Hokages. »

Des mots lâchés par réflexe, mais qui ne veulent plus rien dire. Une conviction qui sonne faux. Morte.

- « Il y a une chose que je peux faire. Je veux que tu saches…

- Arrête Naruto… »

Un adieu final qui approche.

- « Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Trois mots. Pesés, soufflés. Qui annonce la finalité de tout.

- « Je te hais. »

Mensonge. Révolte. Contre une vie injuste qui nous lacère le cœur. À tous.

- « Je t'ai toujours aimé.

- Je te déteste.

- Et je t'aimerai toujours.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu me laisse. »

Menace. Pour repousser la douleur.

- « Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes. Pas au moment où tu t'apprête à me laisser tomber.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu ne le penses pas. »

Des sanglots. Timides. Camouflés pas orgueil.

- « Pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Je ne pleure pas. »

Une main rageuse qui essuie la traitresse s'échouant indolemment sur sa joue.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'empêcher de me quitter ? Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu t'en remettras. Les humains sont ainsi fais. Ils aiment, ils souffrent puis pleurent et finissent par oublier. »

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Demi-sommeil.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

¤ _Disons oui alors. Oui à tout pour une journée de plus._ ¤

**oO°OoO°Oo**

- « Emmène-moi avec toi.

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse cela ?

- Lorsque je m'endormirai et que je t'imaginerai toujours en train de me serrer dans tes bras, ne me laisse jamais me réveiller. »

Une requête. Stupide. Mais belle. Puisque désespérée.

- « Ça m'étonnerait que cela fonctionne ainsi.

- Et bien alors, quand ton cœur s'arrêtera, plante un kunai dans le mien pour que je parte avec toi.

- Sasuke ! »

Des mots qui choquent. Par leur sincérité.

- « Je peux aussi le faire moi-même…

- Sasuke !

- Ça va, j'ai compris… »

Déception mal dissimulée. Dernière tentative échouée.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

Léthargie.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**  
  
Éveil.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

¤ _Serait-il possible que je sente moins la douceur de la peau de Sasuke sous mes doigts ? Que ma perception de sa peau se dissipe ? C'est moi qui disparaît ou lui qui s'éloigne ?... Quelle importance de toute façon ? Le résultat est le même. On se perd l'un l'autre… _¤

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

- « Quand le temps est compté, chaque minute devient une petite éternité.

- Ein ?

- J'ai lu ça quelque part, c'est joli, non ?

- Oui, très. »

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**  
  
Sommeil.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

Réveil.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

¤ _J'ai peur._ ¤

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Un blond se lève soudainement. Enfile promptement un pantalon. Commence à tituber vers la porte de la chambre.

- « Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Prendre l'air. »

Des pas qui s'éloignent dans le couloir.

- « Reviens ici.

- Juste une dernière fois. »

L'entêté s'obstine. La porte du balcon s'ouvre.

- « L'endroit où tout a commencé et où tout finira. »

Un pas de plus vers la rambarde. Puis deux. Et trois…

- « Arrête de parler comme ça. »

Le brun réplique. Il l'a suivit. Le ton sinistre qu'avait pris l'Uzumaki le fait frissonner.

- « Prends au moins la peine de te couvrir. »

Comme une mère. Qui pense à tout. Qui tendrement lui tend une couverture. Le blond s'y emmitoufle aux côtés de son amant sans rechigner.

**oO°OoO°Oo  
**  
Absence. Une nouvelle fois.

**oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°OoO°Oo oO°Oo**

Un soleil se couche. Des étoiles apparaissent. Une lune s'approche.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°Oo  
**  
Lutte. Essoufflement. Peur.  
**  
****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°Oo  
**  
- « Je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais j'essaie une dernière fois. Sasuke, promets-moi que tu resteras près d'eux.

- Non ! C'est trop dur ! Je ne pourrai jamais ! »

Ni promettre. Ni résister. C'est trop pour un homme blessé.

- « … D'accord… Mais promets-moi d'au moins essayer.

- Non !

- Essaie un...

- Tais-toi !

- Écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Naruto qui s'excuse ? Il le laisse parler.

- Après ma mort...

- Tu ne mourras pas.

Même plus un déni. Juste un réflexe. Faible. Vide. Mort. Une main dans la sienne. Qui serre fort. Qui s'accroche. Froide.

- « Je veux seulement que tu me promette d'essayer. Après un an, tu ne me dois plus rien.

- Un an ?!

- Sasuke, peux-tu me promettre au moins cela ? Me jurer que tu essaieras vraiment de toutes tes forces de te relever et de veiller sur eux ? Est-ce trop te demander ? Tu en es incapable ? Même pour moi ?… Surtout pour moi.

Un regard échangé. La peur de promettre laisse place à celle que l'autre croit ne pas avoir été aimé. Changement de valeurs. D'état d'esprit. De décisions.

- « D... D'accord, Naruto. J'essaierai. Je te le promets.

- Merci. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. »

Sérénité. Sourire et baiser échangé. Un amour réciproque enfin avoué. Vue brouillée. Un ciel optique se ferme. Fatigue. Brouillard. Froid. La main glacée glisse de la sienne. Il la resserre pour stopper sa chute.

- « Naruto ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Restes avec moi ! »

Un cri du cœur. Un appel au secours. Un ciel renaît. Faiblard. Empli de nuages.

- Je crois bien que c'est l'heure. »

Un sourire. Triste. C'est l'heure. Destin.

- « Non ! Non Naruto ne me laisses pas je t'en supplie !

Panique. C'est trop tôt. La promesse. Il ne pourras jamais tenir sa promesse. Il n'est pas prêt.

- « Non ne pleure pas. Je veux te voir sourire. Une dernière fois. »

Des larmes sont vivement refoulées. Un magnifique sourire. Le plus radieux qui soit. Offert. Pour Naruto. Il sourit comme il n'avait encore jamais sourit. Pour le retenir. Un mois, une semaine, une journée... Une seconde. Mais le retenir. Encore un peu.

- « Reste...

- Pardon... Sasu... Chan... »

Un souffle. Déjà glacé.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Interruption. Communication coupée brutalement.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

- « N... Naruto ? Naruto ! NARUTO ! »

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo**

Chaque chose se termine. Comme bien d'autres personnes, Sasuke l'avait oublié. Toute bonne histoire a une fin. Chaque comédie musicale a sa dernière chanson. Chaque oiseau, un dernier battement d'ailes. Chaque chanson, une dernière note. Chaque étoile, un dernier éclat. Et chaque cœur, un dernier battement. Lorsque la réalité frappe de nouveau, c'est malheureusement toujours dans la douleur et les larmes.

**oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°OoO°Oo ****oO°Oo  
**

Départ.

* * *

_**Voilà j'ai ENFIN terminé le fameux chapitre 11. Vous l'avez attendu si longtemps, j'espère que le résultat ne vous a pas déçu.**_

_**Reviews ??**_


	12. 28 novembre, Adieu l'ami

_**Genre** : Fanfiction _

_**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Vraiment ? Après un événement étrange survenu une nuit pluvieuse, les deux rivaux se rapprochent, unis par une vérité que chacun veut garder secrète pour une raison qui leur est propre._

_**Couple** : Sasu/Naru_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire. S'il s'avère que quelque chose de sembable existe, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, il est difficile d'être totalement originaux de nos jours._

_**Note 1** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, donc ayez l'amabilité d'être indulgent._

_**Note 2 : **Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_**Note 3 **: _- ° _**Pensées de Sasuke**_ °  
- # _Pensées de Tsunade _#  
- **[** _Lettre de Sasuke_** ]**

_Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

28 novembre - Adieu l'ami, je ne t'oublierai jamais

Une semaine plus tard, on enterra Naruto Uzumaki, la soleil de Konoha. On demanda à Sasuke de parler de Naruto à la cérémonie, mais il se désista à la dernière minute, prétextant qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire. On n'insista pas et confia la tâche à Sakura.

Sasuke entra dans la salle où était exposé Naruto. La pièce était pleine. Plusieurs personnes des autres villages s'étaient déplacées spécialement pour ses funérailles. Tout le monde était vêtu des traditionnels habits noirs. Sakura et plusieurs autres filles pleuraient. Les garçons faisaient les durs, mais leurs visages étaient empreints de tristesse. Tsunade, elle, était assise sur un banc, Jiraya enlaçant ses épaules. Les deux tentaient de rester impassibles, mais leurs yeux ne mentaient pas et trahissaient la même douleur. Ils renvoyaient l'image d'un couple enterrant leur fils.

_# Que va devenir Konoha sans lui, cette petite tête blonde si vivante ? Si Dieu existe et qu__'il nous protège, alors pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? Pourquoi le reprendre ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?_ #, bouillonna intérieurement l'Hokage.

Tour à tour, chacun s'approcha du cercueil pour rendre un dernier hommage à l'Uzumaki. Sasuke s'avança et plaça une enveloppe dans la main froide du jeune homme. Il se pencha ensuite et l'embrassa sur le front, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

_° **Tu ne me verras pas pleurer aujourd'hui non plus, Naruto.** °_

- « À bientôt. », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Plusieurs le regardèrent, ahuris. Naruto était dans un cercueil, mort, à quelques heures d'être six pieds sous terre et lui, souriait. Comment pouvait-il se le permettre ? Le détestait-il à ce point ? Lui si froid, imperturbable. Lui qui n'avait jamais été heureux depuis la disparition de son clan. Voilà que maintenant il sourirait. Pourquoi avoir passé autant de temps avec lui ces derniers mois alors ?

Il rencontra Hinata dans le couloir qui n'osait pas entrer dans la salle, inconsolable, pleurant la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle continuerait d'aimer malgré sa mort.

_° **Tu avait tort Naruto, les sentiments ne disparaissent jamais avec l'absence. Regarde-la, elle souffrira toujours de la perte de son amour de jeunesse. Elle apprendra à vivre et à avancer avec cette douleur au fond de son coeur, mais elle n'oubliera jamais. Tout comme moi. On peut l'apaiser, la dissimuler, mais elle existera toujours. Tu ne voudras pas si je déforme un peu la réalité pour l'aider, ein ?...** °_

- « Ses derniers mots ont étés pour toi. », lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

L'héritière du clan Hyûga le regarda quitter la salle, une profonde reconnaissance au fond des yeux, plus légère.

_° **Non, tu ne m'en voudras pas. Toi aussi tu aurais fais la même chose. À partir de maintenant, je me fais marchand de bonheur en ton nom, mon cher Naruto.** °_

**[ { **_Je ne comprendrai jamais rien à la vie. Les êtres les plus purs sont toujours ceux qui partent prématurément. Naruto était un ange déchu, envoyé sur terre pour faire disparaître les ténèbres dans nos cœurs et renaître la lumière. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il devait repartir. Comme une étoile filante, il est entré et sorti trop rapidement de nos vies. Il a apprit à Gaara à aimer. Il a apprit à Hinata à s'affirmer. Il a apprit à Neji à changer son destin. Il m'a apprit à pardonner. Naruto n'est plus, mais il n'est pas mort. Il vit toujours ici, dans notre coeur, dans nos souvenirs. En fermant les yeux, nous pourrons encore l'entendre rire, le voir courir ou encore manger ses ramens qu'il aimait tant. Mon coeur bat maintenant pour deux._

_Les rues parleront toujours de lui. Elles raconteront que dans la nuit du 3 septembre, Naruto à embrassé Sasuke pour la première fois. Elles nous referont entendre son rire, sentir son odeur. Elles diront que le 7 novembre, Naruto a fait l'amour avec Sasuke pour la première fois. Elles nous réciteront ses pleurs, nous chanteront sa voix. Elles pleureront que le 20 novembre, Naruto est entré à l'hôpital pour la dernière fois._

_Il est maintenant temps de te laisser partir. _**}**

_C'est cela que je devais dire devant les autres. Mais je me suis ravisé. C'est simplement que ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire tout cela. C'est à eux de le faire. S'ils ne peuvent pas le découvrir, ils ne méritent pas de le savoir. Tu es un mystère qu'il faut élucider seul pour être digne du trésor que tu contiens. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas la force de le faire, non. Tu me connais, je suis courageux. Personne ne savait pour nous, mais je n'aurais pas eu peur de leur apprendre aujourd'hui._

_Il y a tellement de gens qui ne voyaient en toi qu'un démon et qui le pensent toujours. Ils n'ont pas compris que tu avais passé ta vie à la aider. Je n'ai pas à leur vanter ta bonté, ils n'en valent pas la peine. _

_Personne ne saura pour nous. Ce n'est pas une preuve de lâcheté, c'est un choix que je fais. Le choix de conserver jalousement ces moments passés avec toi au fond de mon coeur. Un secret que je ne partagerai qu'avec toi. Un dernier lien qui me permettra de t'avoir à moi seul. Comme avant. Comme ces neuf fois-là._

_Au revoir mon petit ange. Je t'aime._

_Sasuke U._** ]**

**_FIN  
_

* * *

**

**_Alors votre verdict ? C'était super, nul, passable ? J'ose espérer que vous avez aimé.  
_  
**_J'espère pouvoir écrire quelque chose de nouveau très bientôt._**_  
_  
**


End file.
